The invention is manufactured based on the principle of “Hot Medicinal Compress Therapy” in the traditional Chinese medicine science. The Hot Medicinal Compress Therapy is one of the external therapeutic methods in the Chinese clinical practice, described in a book entitled “Externally Applying Chinese Herbal Medicine for Health Preserving”. This therapy features the “hot compress”. That is to say, it helps hair pores of skin sweat gland with the heat applied to open such that the medicine may be percutaneously absorbed through the hair pores in a short time, leading to removal of obstruction in collaterals, improvement on the function of organs, alleviation of cold and coagulation, promotion of blood circulation, relief from pains and elimination of swelling, thus attaining the purpose of prevention and treatment of diseases.
A Chinese patent No. 93222773.2 has disclosed a massage pain releasing device which is a tray-shaped rolling body freely plugged onto a shaft rod, and has a bearing arranged between the shaft rod and the inner hole of the rolling body. The outward projection portion of the shaft rod has a length same as the bearing. Further, a medicated towel is arranged between the rolling body and pain sites of a human body. The medicated towel is made of a material such as cotton or fabric, which is soaked with Chinese herbals having the performances of activating blood circulation and easing pains and which is used after a series of operations such as treatment, drying, steaming. When the shaft rod is pushed by two hands in a translational motion manner, the rolling body will be rolled forward or backward and compress the pain sites or related sites to thereby allow the herbals on the medicated towel to percutaneously penetrate into the pain sites. By means of the combination of the rolling and the penetration of the herbals, removal of obstruction in collaterals, stimulation of blood circulation, ease of pains can be achieved. However, its disadvantages includes:
(1) lack of an automatic heating device, which results in interruption of its rolling operation in order that the medicated towel must be heated separately ever and again and the heated medicated towel must be replaced, thus producing an unfavorable effect on therapeutic or curative effectiveness;
(2) requirement for manual operation with both hands, which is inconvenient to separate the rolling body from the medicated towel during the therapeutic rolling;
(3) rapid loss of heat energy of the medicated towel when the medicated towel is applied on the human body, and bringing about cold if it is not changed timely;
(4) varying the size of medicated towel depending on the affected area of the human body, thus being a need for increasing in consumption of the liquid herbals if the affected area is becoming bigger; and
(5) limited application as the device is designed to be used in physical therapy for stimulating circulation of blood and for alleviating pains.
Chinese Patent No. 9324573-1.2 has disclosed a changeable energy-storage medicinal hot-compress implement, including an external housing, a hot compress device and a medicine bag wherein the hot compress device is secured on the external housing; the medicine bag is attached on the hot compress device and is demountably clamped by the external housing. The external housing is made of soft cloth such as cotton cloth, the hot compress device may be an electrocthermal energy storage type hot compress device constructed by a sealed case containing PTC heat sensitive ceramic heating element and thermal insulation material therein, or an external heating energy storage type hot compress device constructed by a sealed case containing energy storage liquids. But such a implement has the following shortcomings including that: (1) it can not be rolled or compressed and can function merely as heat applying, though it has an automatic heating function, consequentially obtaining a weaker effect when compared with that achieved by rolling liquid medicine as well as failing to accomplish comprehensive therapies; (2) its applications are limited by its structure because the medicine bag is relatively small in the heat application area, thus being difficult in treatment of patients having larger affected sites; (3) there is a high requirement for the sealing performance of the housing of the device, because the housing uses liquids as a heat conducting medium, this would increase the manufacturing costs; (4) there is a risk of leakage of liquid medicine, which has unfavourable influence on the heat conduction and also pollutes the patients and the environments.